


The Truth

by ThePotatoQueen



Series: Love, Love, Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotatoQueen/pseuds/ThePotatoQueen
Summary: Scorpius breathed deeply. “I think I might be gay.”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Love, Love, Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864699
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^  
> This is just a fun little thing I decided to write because I was bored XD so, hope you enjoy! Planning on making this a series, so if you're interested, let me know :D
> 
> This takes place about a week and a half before the train ride to Hogwarts. Just so there's a proper timeline when I publish the next set of works, ehehe :3

When Draco called his son down for dinner, there was no answer. He took no notice of it - Scorpius was probably owling his friends again and simply didn’t hear him. He did that a lot. Draco called again, this time a little louder. 

He waited a few more seconds...

No answer? Damn, what could that boy be up to now?  
He made his way to the bottom of the staircase, before calling his son’s name one last time. He waited a full twenty seconds, but still there was no response. Something strange was going on, and Draco wasn’t sure he liked it.

Scorpius had been in a peculiar mood for the last couple of days now. He used to be so talkative and so fun-loving, but recently he seemed more… secluded, and… unwilling to make conversation. That was so unlike his son, but Draco had been too scared to mention anything in case he hurt Scorpius’s feelings. God, he was terrible at this parenting business… Astoria would have known what to do. She always did. She could have set their son right in an instant - but she was gone now, and it was only Draco left. He had to be the one to do something, or nobody would. He just didn’t want to say the wrong thing by accident and ruin everything.

When there was still no response after almost a minute of waiting, Draco began to climb up the stairs one by one, listening out to see if he could hear Scorpius at all. He was worried something terrible had happened, and that his son felt he couldn’t confide in him. As much as he tried not to let it get to him, he felt hurt that Scorpius might feel as though he wasn’t to be trusted. He only wanted him to be happy… he’d do anything for his son, anything. And it pained him so much to see his little boy change like this.

Draco reached the top of the staircase and stepped closer to Scorpius’s room, hesitant to enter just yet. He pressed his ear against the door and listened hard, and to his horror, he thought he heard crying on the other side. His heart plummeted. “Scorpius?” he asked quietly, his voice surprisingly gentle. “Scorpius, can I come in?”

The crying stopped immediately, and Draco panicked. His son mustn't have known he was there and clearly didn’t want him to hear what was going on, and Draco instantly regretted listening in like that. There were a few seconds of silence. Then the duvet shifted around a little. Then… “Yeah.” came a small, choked voice from inside the room. Draco twisted the door handle and gently pushed the bedroom door open.

Scorpius was sitting awkwardly on top of his bed, his eyes red and swollen. He’d probably wiped his tears away to make the situation look better than it was, and Draco’s heart sank even lower. He sat down next to his son and looked down at him in worry, eyes scanning the poor boy’s face to try and work out what was so upsetting to him.

“Scorpius…” he quavered, locking eyes with his son. “Come on… what’s wrong?” When he got no response, Draco shuffled a little closer and wrapped an arm around his boy, pulling him in tightly to his side. “Has something happened? Something bad?” Scorpius shook his head at the floor, but didn’t speak, and Draco knew he ought not to pressure him into this if he didn’t want to say anything. But he had to know what was going on with his son, because he couldn’t bear to see him unhappy for even a second.

“You can tell me, you know, it’s really alright…” he smiled weakly. “I wouldn’t mind, whatever it is…” His son muttered something so quietly that Draco barely heard it, but he thought it sounded something like ‘you wouldn’t understand’. His smile faded.

“Is it personal?” he asked gently, and Scorpius nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?” There was a pause. “We can if you want to, but I won’t force you into anything. Whatever you want to do.” he gave him a little squeeze, but Scorpius looked away. He seemed to be on the verge of tears again.

“Alright… if you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll leave you alone for now. Your dinner’s ready downstairs, so just come down when you want it, okay?” Draco patted his son on the back, before standing up. He knew there was nothing else to be done, not unless Scorpius changed his mind and wanted to talk to him, but that didn’t stop him from feeling bad about it. He took three steps towards the door before Scorpius finally spoke up from behind, tearily and afraid.

“Dad… I… I need to tell you something…”  
Draco paused.  
“I think… I think that...” Scorpius breathed deeply. “I think I might be gay.”

The words made Draco’s heart almost stop, and he turned around slowly to meet his son’s gaze. Scorpius broke it immediately, staring back down at the floor again with tears streaming down his face. Draco opened his mouth slightly to say something, but paused. Scorpius was… gay…? So many thoughts and questions exploded in his mind and he actually took a physical step backwards to try and process what was going on. He couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t…!

A variety of emotions flooded through him, and he took the time to try and label and understand each one. The first and most obvious was Shock. He’d never, in his wildest dreams, imagined that Scorpius could be gay. He was a Malfoy - the last of the Malfoys! His family weren’t exactly known for being big on people like that. How did his son know? Was he with anybody? Almost immediately afterwards, he felt Fear. Fear at what this would mean for Scorpius’s future; for the future of the Malfoy line; for the future of himself. Rita Skeeter would have a field day if she ever found out, no doubt. He was afraid that Scorpius might be bullied or humiliated, or worse… killed… purely for his sexuality, and he couldn't bear to think about something like that happening to his son. Quite suddenly, he had a good idea how it felt to be a Muggleborn during Voldemort’s uprise - vulnerable, afraid… the next emotion came in plentiful and was easy to identify. Guilt.

There were a few seconds of pained silence, but it seemed to Draco (and probably more so to Scorpius) as though it lasted an eternity. When Draco finally regained his senses and slowly sat back down next to his son, Scorpius completely turned his body away from him in an attempt to hide his emotions. Draco watched him sadly for a moment, and it hit him just how much this must mean to the poor boy. He couldn’t imagine ever coming out as gay to his parents, if he were in Scorpius’s shoes. It would be terrifying, and he knew Lucius would have instantly disowned him. He could understand fully all the fears his son had now, and also why he was so reluctant to tell him in the first place, but Draco was touched that he decided to do it and tell the truth anyway.

“Scorpius…” he finally spoke, and his son turned even further away. “I don’t mind that you’re gay… I’m proud of you.” He paused, looking for the right words to say. “I’m proud that you managed to come out to me, I’m proud that you were honest, and most of all, I’m proud to call you my son. You just did a very brave thing, you know? I’ll always love you, no matter what sort of people you’re interested in, because you’ll still be my Scorpius.” At this, Scorpius seemed to completely break down. He wrapped his arms around his dad so quickly, Draco nearly fell backwards onto the bed, but he hugged him back gently and reassuringly as Scorpius started sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

“It’s okay, Scorpius… it’s okay.” he kept repeating, ruffling his son’s hair and patting him on the back. “It’s okay…”

The two hugged for about a minute straight, and Draco felt a strong urge to cry. This wasn’t exactly how he’d imagined this conversation would go, but he was glad it did. Scorpius was a far braver and greater man than he would ever be, and he couldn’t be prouder of his little boy. When they finally broke off the hug, he was relieved to see that Scorpius seemed quite a bit less teary now, though he was still crying a lot.

“I was just… so scared…” Scorpius explained, barely louder than a whisper. “I didn’t know how you’d react, I thought you… you might… kick me out, or something…” Draco looked remorsefully at his son, and the two locked eyes again, grey into watery grey. “Scorpius, I would never kick you out.” he smiled gently. “Not even if you murdered ten people and blamed me for it. Well… I might kick you out then.” Scorpius laughed shakily, and Draco’s smile returned. “But the point is, you’re my son! As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. Don’t worry about the Malfoy line or what anyone else says. You can be with whoever you want to. Okay? Now… does anyone else know about this?”

For a few seconds, he was half-expecting his son to say that he’d been in a relationship for the last two years, and that literally everyone but him knew the truth already - but thankfully, that wasn’t the case. “No, nobody knows.” Scorpius shook his head, wiping his nose on the back of his wrist. Draco conjured up a packet of tissues for his son and handed it to him, and he accepted them gratefully. “I didn't know who to tell.”

“That’s alright, you don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to.” Draco reassured him. He realised with some embarrassment that he actually knew extremely little about people like Scorpius, and he felt a little ashamed for not thinking about this beforehand. He cleared his throat awkwardly and felt his cheeks turning slightly pink. “Er, this is gonna be a bit of an awkward question…” he admitted feebly, and Scorpius looked up in confusion. “But what do gay people actually... do... in bed?”

Scorpius blushed furiously, and Draco was alarmed he’d come across in the wrong way. There was a tense silence, before Scorpius, a hint of a smirk appearing on his lips, answered. “They sleep.” he said simply, and Draco blinked. Then, he started laughing. Once he’d started, Scorpius joined in, and before long, they were both in hysterics, hardly able to breathe for laughter, and Draco was thrilled to see his son cheerful and laughing again. It took several moments for them both to calm down, but when they did, Scorpius seemed mostly back to normal. There was a huge smile on his face and he was a lot more comfortable with Draco now, which Draco was proud of.

“Well, I suppose you technically answered my question” he chuckled, hiccoughing slightly. “That’ll do for now, but I’ll have to get researching and come back later to give you a proper talk.” Scorpius’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh, no, dad, don’t!” he frantically protested, making Draco laugh. “I don’t - need the talk, I already know everything about having - !!”

He seemed to realise what he said too late and clapped his hand to his mouth, whilst Draco raised his eyebrows. “You… you what?” he began, but decided against it. “Actually, I’m not sure I want to know. But please, Scorpius, please tell me you’re still… you haven’t…?”

Scorpius turned, if possible, even redder. “I haven’t done anything, if that’s what you’re asking…” he mumbled in embarrassment, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness… I won’t tell you not to mess around… I know I did when I was your age.” (Scorpius stared up at him in disgust) “But I ask that you please refrain from doing anything like that until you’re at least 16.”

Draco eyed his son nervously, who suddenly seemed eager to avoid his gaze. He realised with a jolt that he’d looked exactly like that when his parents (or rather, his mother) gave him ‘the talk’, and at the time, he’d been crushing on a young girl in his class. He remembered his bizarre and slightly unnerving fantasies he'd had at the time, a large portion of which he definitely wasn't proud of anymore... and he realised that Scorpius was probably going through the same thing.

“Scorpius, is there someone…?” he didn’t finish the question, but his son seemed to understand. He thought hard for a second before nodding shyly, and Draco blinked in surprise. “Oh. Well. Do I… know this boy?” He had a strong suspicion that he knew who ‘this boy’ was, but he was going to wait for Scorpius to confirm it before sending Harry Potter a thousand owls about his son. Scorpius didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he started fiddling with the duvet, and took as much time as he could to get round to Draco’s question. 

Once Scorpius had avoided answering for as long as he could, he looked his dad in the eye and stared for a few seconds. Draco waited patiently and Scorpius nodded. “Is it… him?” he asked after a short pause, making sure to keep his voice calm. “The Potter boy?”

Scorpius looked down at his shoelaces, and Draco understood. He gulped and started stroking his chin thoughtfully, whilst his son flushed red as a tomato. The silence lingered. “Okay.” Draco said finally, and Scorpius looked up. “Alright… Albus, he’s… he’s a good kid. I don’t mind.” He smiled at his son. “As long as you’re happy, I’m fine with it. Does - does he know that you’re gay?” Scorpius snorted, and Draco blinked confusedly. “Of course he doesn’t.” he laughed, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “If I tell him… he’ll… he’ll realise I have feelings for him, and I don’t want to ruin the friendship we’ve got.”

Draco nodded in understanding. He knew Scorpius and Albus were best of friends, so it made sense that Scorpius was scared. “I’m sure he feels the same way. And if he doesn’t, he’ll have me to answer to.” A horror-struck Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, and Draco hastily continued. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! But in all seriousness, don’t worry about it. I feel a wedding coming on.”

Scorpius shrieked at him loudly and whacked him on the shoulder with his pillow, and Draco burst into laughter. He stood up and did something he hadn’t done in a long time: he kissed Scorpius’s forehead. The boy blushed slightly, but smiled in appreciation. Draco watched him cheerfully for a few seconds before making his way back out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

He had a hell of a lot to think about now, but he didn’t mind. Scorpius was happy again, and that was all that mattered. He’d have to scrap the rather… ah… detailed… talk he had planned for his son, about pregnancy and safety, and get researching some other things he thought he’d never have to look up… but ah well. He was only glad that his son could be himself more after coming out, and not have to hide anything from him any longer. It was bizarre to think that he and Potter had been sworn enemies at school, but now his gay son was falling in love with Potter’s second child.

At least he'd have an amusing story to tell when they get together.


End file.
